


Na drugi rzut oka

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural, Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prowadził auto międzystanową w stronę Golden Valley, kiedy myśliwiec i odrzutowiec z głośnym świstem przeleciały nisko nad nimi, miotając w siebie nawzajem czymś, co wyglądało jak promienie lasera. To już było dość szalone samo w sobie, jeszcze zanim zjechali na pobocze dostatecznie szybko, by nie zostać zmiażdżonymi przez rozrastającego się na ich oczach wielkiego robota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na drugi rzut oka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164463) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy (jak zawsze)  
> Popełnione na potrzeby Gospody pod Złamanym Piórem.

Dean prowadził auto międzystanową w stronę Golden Valley, kiedy myśliwiec i odrzutowiec z głośnym świstem przeleciały nisko nad nimi, miotając w siebie nawzajem czymś, co wyglądało jak promienie lasera. To już było dość szalone samo w sobie, jeszcze zanim zjechali na pobocze dostatecznie szybko, by nie zostać zmiażdżonymi przez rozrastającego się na ich oczach wielkiego robota.

  
\- Jezu kurwa Chryste! – wrzasnął Dean, gwałtownie naciskając na hamulce, aż Impala okręciła się wokół własnej osi, wpadając w poślizg na żwirze, ale unikając barierek z autostrady. Przez minutę po prostu tam siedzieli i gapili się przed siebie. Pośrodku drogi stał militarny konwój, ostrzeliwujący szaleńczo czołg, który również zaczynał się rozrastać, a w międzyczasie mały robocik gnał jak szalony w ich stronę po jezdni, ściskając wielki, metalowy sześcian nad głową, czy tym, co w wykonaniu robotów uchodzi za głowę.

  
\- Zatrzymaj go, zatrzymaj! – Dzieciak w dżinsach i t-szercie biegł za robotem i krzyczał, dzięki czemu Dean doszedł do wniosku, że robocik musi być jednym z tych złych. Wyjął glocka ze schowka na rękawiczki, wysunął się z auta i wystrzelił, opróżniając cały magazynek prosto w tę dziwną rzecz. Chociaż maszyna cofała się z każdą oberwaną kulką, nie przestawała biec, ale Sam już stał przy bracie, trzymając wyjętą z bagażnika strzelbę.

  
\- Użyj tego – powiedział, ładując do magazynka sól kamienną i zimne, poświęcone żelazo.

  
\- Stary, sól? – Spytał Dean, już odbezpieczając.

  
\- Przynajmniej jest zaklęta! Zwykle kule jak na razie na niewiele się zdają.

  
\- Dobra, dobra. – Z obu luf trafił prosto w klatkę piersiową małego upiorka.

  
Sól uderzyła i rozprysła się, wpadając pomiędzy coś we wnętrznościach robota, przez co ten krzyknął, jakby go mordowano i opuścił sześcian. Kostka uderzyła w ziemię i rozbłysła, trzaskające iskry energii powędrowały w ich kierunku jak fala. Nie mieli czasu, by zrobić cokolwiek, nawet się przygotować, a już przenikała przez nich, przebiegała po nich i znikała, nie zostawiając nic z wyjątkiem błękitnych iskier, osiadłych na Impali jak owady. Jej silnik zawył, jakby pruła tysiące mil na godzinę i całe auto się zatrzęsło.

  
\- Kurwa mać, mój samochód! – Dean opuścił broń i rzucił się na maskę. Sam złapał strzelbę i przeładował, kiedy zły robot czołgał się i wił się na ziemi, próbując się pozbierać.

  
\- Pieprzone kurewskie roboty – mamrotał Dean, podnosząc maskę i patrząc na to, co się pod nią działo, chory z przerażenia: błękitne iskry były wszędzie, ścigając się w kablach i wokół silnika.

Sam znów postrzelił robota solą i żelazem, zielone iskry wystrzeliły z jego wnętrza i w końcu zamarł.

  
\- Odejdźcie od auta! – darł się dzieciak, machając do nich rękoma. Podniósł sześcian. – Odejdźcie…

  
\- Dean… - powiedział Sam, patrząc na brata.

  
\- Zamknij się! – Dean wydarł się na niego z furią. Zdarł z siebie kurtkę i okrył nią ręce. Może mógł, no nie wiem, przerwać proces czy cokolwiek tu się działo. Oderwał główny kabel od cewki silnika, ale co do kurwy nędzy, samochód nie zgasł. Silnik jedynie zawył głośniej.

  
Żółte auto – żółty robot teraz – szedł w ich stronę, wydając z siebie dźwięki, które brzmiały jak ze starego serialu policyjnego.

  
\- Proszę odsunąć się od pojazdu, proszę pana!

  
Dzieciak z sześcianem dopadł Sama i złapał go za ramię.

  
\- Chodźcie, serio, chłopaki, nie chcecie tu stać, nie rozumiecie, to auto zaraz…

  
\- Nie zostawię jej! – powiedział Dean, gorączkowo próbując pozbyć się iskier, strzepując je kurtką. – Trzymaj to coś z dala od niej! No dalej, maleńka, wszystko będzie dobrze…

  
Silnik zakaszlał dwa razy, wydał z siebie długi warkot i samochód powiedział:

  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Dean, nic mi nie jest.

  
Dean się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na Sama, któremu oczy wyszły z orbit.

  
\- Uhm, czy ty właśnie…

  
Żółty robot już wyciągał po nich rękę, ale wtedy Impala odjechała kilka kroków, opuściła maskę, zamknęła drzwi i zaczęła gwałtownie się rozrastać i rozkładać, podnosząc się w górę, i w górę, i w górę, połyskując czernią i srebrem, i sięgnęła, łapiąc ramię żółtego robota, zanim ich dotknął.

  
\- Oni są moi – powiedziała pewnym siebie tonem.

  
\- O mój boże. – Sam gapił się na nią.

  
\- O mój boże! – zakrzyknął Dean z zapałem.

  
Nigdy nie dostali szczegółowych informacji. Walka była jednym wielkim bałaganem i zanim się zorientowali, kto jest tutaj dobry, a kto zły, było już po wszystkim, a wokół nich kręciło się jakieś pięć milionów policjantów, którzy zabezpieczali miejsce zdarzenia. Impala znów się złożyła do rozmiaru auta i otworzyła przednie drzwi.

  
\- Zbierajmy się stąd – powiedziała.

  
Dean natychmiast wsiadł do środka. Sam wahał się przez sekundę, stojąc pod drzwiami.

  
\- Stary, wsiadaj! – powiedział Dean, wywracając oczyma.

  
\- Nie wydaje ci się, że to trochę dziwne? – wysyczał Sam, wślizgując się na miejsce.

  
\- Zamknij się, suczo, urazisz ją!

  
\- O to właśnie chodzi! – powiedział Sam. – Jesteśmy w jej wnętrzu!

  
\- Bo to wasze miejsce – odpowiedziała Impala głosem dobiegającym z głośników. Dean pogłaskał maskę rozdzielczą, na co jej silnik zareagował niskim, przyjemnym mruczeniem. Włączyło się radio, ACDC grało w najlepsze, gdy przejeżdżali wzdłuż długiej linii wozów policyjnych i czołgów, ciągnącej się aż do miasta.

  
Nie czekali więc na wyjaśnienia, a w wiadomościach panowało milczenie na temat tych wydarzeń, ale Deana i tak nie obchodziło jak, ani dlaczego. To była trzecia najlepsza rzecz, jaka mu się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła, zaraz po tym jak zastrzelił żółtookiego demona, a Sam podpalił demona z rozdroża. W sumie to, co działo się teraz, było nawet odrobinę lepsze, ponieważ tamto to były jedynie momenty, a to działo się nieustannie.

  
Nie potrzebowała już więcej benzyny, chociaż lubiła przekąskę w postaci zbiornika premium od czasu do czasu. Za to olej z najwyższej półki sprawiał, że stawała się nieco rozmarzona i zaczynała puszczać im Prince’a, a czasem nawet disco, a Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd podłapała taką muzykę – patrzył wtedy podejrzliwie na Sama, który jednak próbował karmić ją emowatym rockiem, a ona jedynie wypluwała z siebie CD jak frisbee, więc chyba jednak nie znajdowała się pod złym wpływem jego młodszego brata.  
O wiele częściej chciała być teraz myta i woskowana, niemal codziennie, jeśli nie byli w środku polowania, ale Deanowi to nie przeszkadzało. Zasługiwała na to. Dajcie jej spokojną noc na ustronnym parkingu i skrawki metali, a sama wygładzi wszystkie swoje pęknięcia i rysy. Nie potrzebowała już tuningu i nie łapała gum. Więc Dean po prostu kopał Sama, narzekającego, że ma nosić wiadra z wodą. To było całkowicie i pod każdym względem fantastyczne. Czasami nawet nadal pozwalała mu prowadzić, kiedy chciała się zdrzemnąć, i wtedy czuł się, jakby pod rękoma miał sam silnik, a nie kierownicę.

  
Kilka miesięcy później utknęli w zaspach w okolicach Choteau. Nie do końca utknęli, ale śnieg padał szybciej niż mogła go usuwać z szyb i ślizgała się za każdym razem, gdy próbowała jechać szybciej niż dziesięć mil na godzinę, więc Dean w końcu powiedział:

  
\- Hej, kochana, zjedźmy na pobocze i dajmy im oczyścić drogi.

  
Wyjęli koce z bagażnika, a kiedy otworzyli drzwi, żeby wejść z powrotem, zauważyli, że zrobiła coś z siedzeniami – były rozłożone jak materace od deski rozdzielczej do tylnej szyby, a z głośników leciał Dylan, miękko i cicho. Położyli swoje mokre buty na desce rozdzielczej – Dean zmusił Sama, aby najpierw rozłożył pod nimi swój płaszcz – i usadowili się pod kocami. Jej silnik wciąż mruczał w dole pod nimi.

  
\- Stary, pieprzyć motele – powiedział Dean, otumaniony szczęściem, wyciągając jedno ramię za siebie i opierając na nim głowę. Miał swoje auto, miał Sama leżącego bezpiecznie obok niego, byli świeżo po udanym polowaniu i jedynym sposobem, aby to stało się lepsze, była sesja seksu oralnego. Trącił Sama łokciem. – Nie możesz twierdzić, że to nie jest zajebiste.

  
Sam gapił się na sufit auta z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy.

  
\- Dean, ona wibruje.

  
\- Taaa – powiedział szczęśliwie Dean, przeciągając się. To było o wiele lepsze niż motelowe magiczne paluszki.

  
\- Sądzę, że zaczynam czuć się z tym niezręcznie.

  
\- Nie słuchaj go. – Pogłaskał ramę drzwi. Zadrżała lekko i fotel zawibrował pod nim mocniej. Dean zamruczał i nieco rozchylił nogi, aby zsunąć się niżej, kiedy miękki, masujący ucisk przesuwał się w górę i w dół jego pleców. Boże, to było przyjemne.

  
\- Stary, nie robisz tego – zasyczał Sam. – Ty i samochód możecie poczekać, aż znajdziemy jakiś motel.

  
\- Daj spokój, Sammy, to jest zajebiste. Rozluźnij się. Dziecinko, on też potrzebuje masażu, jest o wiele zbyt spięty.

  
\- Nie mów jej, żeby…. Uch… Ja… - Sam przełknął głośno i zamknął się. Po chwili oddychał już nieco ciężej i Dean uznał to za zgodę na zsunięcie ręki wzdłuż spodni i objęcie dłonią swojego krocza. Niedługo potem zaczął zastanawiać się nad ich zdjęciem i czy byłoby to warte kłótni z Samem, ale wtedy Sam uniósł się na fotelu obok niego i Dean zorientował się, że jego brat właśnie ściąga spodnie.

  
Jego fiut drgnął, niemal boleśnie naparł na wstrzymujący go materiał bokserek, więc skopał je razem ze spodniami do połowy ud, nawet nie do końca i ujął w rękę swój szczęśliwy, szczęśliwy penis, przesuwając nią po całej długości. Sam robił to samo zaraz obok niego, oddychając szybko i urywanie. I wtedy siedzenia podniosły się po bokach, od strony drzwi, przesuwając ich obu bliżej środka.

  
\- O kurwa – powiedział Dean, próbując trzymać swoje biodra z dala od Sama. – Dziecinko, słuchaj, fotele… - I wtedy Sam objął dłonią tył jego głowy i pocałował go.

  
\- Sammy – jęknął Dean, kiedy przerwali pocałunek.

  
\- Zamknij się – powiedział Sam. – To wszystko twoja wina. – Ale cholera, to nie była jego wina, bo to Sam ściągał właśnie podkoszulek i rzucał go na bok, na spodnie Deana.

  
\- Stary – zasyczał Dean, próbując odsunąć od siebie ręce brata. – Ona patrzy…

  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedziała Impala, mrugając do nich światłami z deski rozdzielczej. – Seks jest dla was dobry. Tylko nie poplamcie mi tapicerki.

  
\- Już, zadowolony? – spytał Sam i znowu go pocałował. Spodnie Deana zaplątały się gdzieś w okolicach jego kolan, a fiut Sama był twardy, gorący i śliski, napierając na jego brzuch, Impala grała im coś Barry’ego White’a, a za oknami miękko padał śnieg.


End file.
